We Are Not that Different
by Suzuka Daidouji
Summary: AU. Sanji is a Vampire. Nami doesn't know that and their relationship have grown too far. Is Sanji gonna tell her the truth? what's Nami's reaction?


**Infrantum Challenge : Fangs in the Night**

**Prompt: Moon, Forbidden, Church.**

**Disclaimer:** Oda sensei.. One piece boleh kuambil alih nggak?  
>Oda: Kalau kamu bisa membuat One Piece dengan deadline yang mepet begini. kukasih deh.<p>

…Oke. One Piece belongs to Eichiro Oda sensei.

**Summary:** Vampire, human, and their destiny.

**A/N:** Hula~~ nelorin satu fic lagi nih.. entah kenapa kalau yang angst nan galau begini aku cepet banget bikinnya, giliran yang happy end lama bangeeet.. haha… Betewe aku pake sudut pandang orang kedua, tapi berubah di akhir cerita jadi normal's POV ^^ Well, selamat baca :3 semoga suka yaa…

**Warning:** OOC, buat jaga-jaga ihihihi *plak*

* * *

><p>Pertama kali aku melihatmu di sekolah, penampilanmu yang mencolok, membuat seluruh mata tertuju padamu. Sikapmu yang flamboyan, membuat semua gadis jatuh ke pelukanmu. Aku melihatmu dan mencibir. "Cih, orang seperti itu, tidak mungkin akan mendapatkan cinta sejati. Dia terlalu sering bermain dengan hati wanita."<p>

Namun tiba-tiba kau menghampiriku, nampak tertarik dengan sikapku yang acuh tak acuh padamu.

"Sanji." Senyum di bibirmu menyertai tanganmu yang terulur kepadaku.

…_Huh? _

"Namaku, Sanji. Siapa namamu, Nona?" aku menatap jari jemarimu yang panjang namun terlihat kokoh. Kuraih dan kita bersalaman.

"Nami."

Aku tidak tahu bahwa kejadian itu adalah awal dari semuanya.

Kudengar kabar bahwa kau jarang masuk sekolah, namun setelah berkenalan denganku, kau hampir masuk setiap hari. Sadar atau tidak, aku sering merasa kau mengamatiku dari jauh. Aku tidak suka itu.

"Apa maumu, Sanji?" kataku suatu hari saat bel pulang sekolah. Kau mengikutiku dari belakang,

"Aku hanya ingin mengenalmu lebih dalam, itu saja." Kau mengangkat bahu, senyum tanpa dosa kau perlihatkan padaku.

"Kau tidak tergila-gila padaku seperti gadis kebanyakan.."

"Karena aku tidak bodoh." potongku cepat.

"Bingo. Itulah alasan mengapa kau berhasil menarik perhatianku."

"Dengar, Sanji, aku tidak punya waktu untuk 'bermain' denganmu. Aku pergi dulu. Permisi."

"Tunggu, Nami-san! Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu." Aku menoleh.

"Kalau aku menjauhi para gadis itu, apa kau bersedia menjadi milikku?"

_Pertanyaan macam apa itu?_ aku memutar bola mataku.

"Terserah."

Sikapku dingin. Aku menjauhimu. Aku menolakmu.

Itu pada awalnya.

Kau benar-benar menjaga jarak dengan para gadis yang tergila-gila padamu. Kau terus mendekatiku. Kau selalu melakukan hal-hal romantis, dan selalu dapat membuatku tertawa. Kau sangat perhatian, sikapmu lembut.

Aku jatuh cinta padamu. Namun anehnya, aku mencintaimu tanpa tahu sedikitpun tentang latar belakangmu. Siapa orangtuamu? di mana kau tinggal? berapa umurmu? kapan hari ulang tahunmu?

Maka aku menyakannya. Namun apa jawabanmu?

Dengan raut wajah sedih kau bertanya "Apa kau serius ingin mengetahuinya?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Setelah kau mengetahuinya, berjanjilah untuk tidak takut padaku, dan tolong jaga rahasiaku ini."

Takut padamu? Rahasia macam apa yang kau simpan?

"Percaya atau tidak, umurku sudah lebih dari 500 tahun."

Aku terdiam, kau melanjutkan ceritamu, dan semua pertanyaanku tentangmu terjawab sudah. Dengan satu kata.

Vampire.

* * *

><p>Setelah mengetahui semuanya, kau mulai menjaga jarak denganku. Kau tidak ingin membuatku terluka, itu alasanmu. Aku ingin sekali menyentuhmu, namun kau selalu menepisnya.<p>

Dan-oh, aku akan selalu mengingat malam itu. Malam dimana seharusnya kita bertemu di kapel tua yang kau beritahu padaku. Aku menunggumu, tapi kau tak kunjung datang...

Tiga jam. Tiga jam kau terlambat. Kau membuatku khawatir. Akhirnya kesabaranku habis, kuputuskan untuk pulang saja. Percuma rasanya mencarimu, mengingat kau bisa berada dimana saja. Rasa kesal dan khawatir berkecamuk di dalam dadaku. Namun tiba-tiba langkahku terhenti di saat kau muncul. Aku hendak tersenyum dan memarahimu atas keterlambatanmu, lalu terhenti di saat aku melihatmu.

Peluh memenuhi wajahmu yang nampak lebih pucat dari sebelumnya, darah segar keluar dari mulutmu dan seluruh tubuhmu gemetar. Mataku membelalak melihatmu.

"Maaf, Nami-san, aku terlambat." suaramu terdengar mantap. Namun dari raut wajahmu aku tahu kau sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Aku ingin mendekat tetapi kau memberiku komando untuk tetap diam di tempat. "Tidak!" aku menerjang dan membuka jubah hitam yang sedari tadi menutupi sebagian besar badanmu, dan seketika itu juga airmataku tidak bisa terbendung lagi. Sebuah pisau belati tertancap di sana, tepat di ulu hatimu. Aku menutup mulut dengan kedua tanganku.

"Sanji... Apa.."

"Rupanya Vampire Hunter sudah mengetahui keberadaanku, dan aku lengah. Ini pisau yang sudah dilumuri oleh air suci, aku tidak akan bisa selamat," katamu sambil tersenyum pahit, aku mengangkat kepalaku dan berkata kepadamu.

"San..." aku hendak meraih wajahmu dengan kedua tanganku, namun kau memalingkan wajahmu.

"Kita berbeda."

Hatiku serasa tersayat mendengarnya, seketika itu juga emosiku memuncak "Berbeda? Kalau kau tahu kita berbeda KENAPA kau selalu mendekatiku? Kenapa? .. Lagipula, kita tidak berbeda! kau.. kau memiliki perasaan, sepertiku, iya, kan?" Ya, aku tahu hubungan ini memang terlarang. Kau bisa saja membunuhku sewaktu-waktu, tapi jauh di lubuk hati, aku percaya padamu, kau tidak akan melakukan hal semacam itu terhadapku… "Kenapa.. di saat aku mulai..."

"Aku tahu, aku salah. Maafkan aku, Nami-san. Tapi.."

"Sanji…" aku menangis, kau tertawa.

"Sudah berapa kali aku membuatmu menangis seperti ini.. aku memang makhluk rendah.."

Aku menggeleng, lalu tertunduk. "Sanji, kau hampir selalu membuatku tertawa…"

"Begitu, ya? syukurlah…" kau menghela napas lega. Rambut blondemu terlihat bersinar, disinari rembulan. Senyummu, yang tidak akan pernah kulupakan…

"Dengar, Nami-san. Aku sungguh menyesal telah membuatmu susah selama ini… Tapi, aku tidak menyesal telah mencintaimu."

Wajahku yang tertunduk langsung kuangkat, kusejajarkan tatapan mataku dengan matamu yang sayu.

"Aku ingin kau tahu satu hal. Aku mencintaimu dengan tulus. Dan aku bersyukur, manusia yang aku cintai sangat kuat dan cantik sepertimu."

"Aku juga ingin kau mengetahui satu hal. Aku bersyukur telah mendapatkan cinta dari seorang vampire yang begitu perhatian dan dapat mebuatku nyaman berada di dekatnya. Aku telah mencintaimu bahkan sebelum aku menyadarinya." Kuperlihatkan senyumku yang paling manis padamu. Tatapan matamu seketika melembut.

" Terimakasih, Nami-san." Lalu kau memejamkan matamu, tubuhmu rebah ke tanah.

Aku memandangmu yang terkulai lemas di sana, dadaku terasa sesak. Sambil menangis aku mendekatimu, berbisik di telingamu.

"Aku tidak perduli seberapa besar perbedaan kita, aku tetap mencintaimu."

Normal POV

Nami tersadar dari lamunannya. "Ah, apa yang aku pikirkan." Katanya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Kau memang tidak mudah dilupakan ya, Sanji. Kau selalu menyimpan banyak kejutan, bahkan sampai di akhir hidupmu. Rasanya mustahil aku dapat melupakanmu" Bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman. Tangannya mengusap sebuah batu nisan. Ironi, memang. Seorang mahkluk asing yang sering disebut parasit dan ditakuti oleh seluruh umat manusia itu diistirahatkan di dalam kubur, seolah-olah dia adalah orang yang penting. Ya, Sanji memang penting bagi Nami.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan lupa padamu kok." Nami mulai bangkit berdiri dan berjalan perlahan, menjauhi makam Sanji.

* * *

><p>Done :D<p>

Keseringan nonton Van Helsing nih, hahaha… Tapi itu film bagus banget loh *OOte*

Iya, cara Sanji mati aku ambil dari cerita Van Helsing, masuk akal kan ya? ' 'a

Hhehe.. oke deh, mudah-mudahan memuaskan. Ciao! xD


End file.
